A hinge structure is disclosed in a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/641,715 entitled "Quick Release Hinge With Resilient Latch", now U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,506, which comprises a base plate, a connecting plate assembly and a pivot arm. The connecting plate assembly has a connecting plate, a retaining plate, and a toggle segment. The connecting plate has hooks to engage shafts on the base plate, the retaining plate is provided with a protruded lip at the bottom, and the protruded lip is to engage the base of a protrusion in the base plate 1. Then the base plate is assembled with the connecting plate assembly. The toggle segment is pivotally movable and has two legs pressing two wings in the retaining plate to force the protruded lip in the retaining plate to separate from the base of the protrusion in the base plate so that the connecting plate separates from the base plate. However, the toggle segment is rather small in its dimensions, so its movement is rather hard when this hinge is moved to open or close. In addition, this hinge is usually covered with an ornamental cover, which has to be taken off and put on in case of adjusting this hinge. And the ornamental cover is often neglected to be put on by a lazy worker.